comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Earth-3999
Earth-3999 is a reality that is home to the superhero team, The Champions. History Prehistory The Kree came to earth and experimented with humans to genetically modify them into weapons (giving them powers), using a process called Terrigenesis. Their first test subject Hive was made to command the army of modified humans, but Hive turned the army against the Kree and drove them from Earth. After the Kree left their experiments, the experimented humans formed their own secret society calling themselves the Inhumans. Hive led them, until the Inhumans and the regular humans turned on Hive and banished him to an alien world that they called Maveth through the Kree Monolith. A cult formed not long after made out of Hive's followers that's purpose was to bring Hive back from Maveth. That cult would be renamed in the 20th Century as Hydra. World War II During World War II, Hydra had successfully infiltrated much of the German regime. Allied forces scrambled to stop this ancient conspiracy, and successfully form a team of heroes called, the Avengers, consisting of Captain America (Steve Rogers), Iron Man (Howard Stark), and Hulk (Thunderbolt Ross). And while the Avengers did defeat Hydra at the expense of Rogers being MIA for decades and the Allies won World War II, nobody could have predicted what Hydra would be able to infiltrate the world governments. Age of Heroes It is a new day in the world, the Avengers have returned to the world with new members, backed by the government agency SHIELD. However, an accident at a SHIELD lab in Jersey City causes the inhabitants of the city to enter terrigenesis. Numerous people in the city become superhuman. Story Arcs Terrigenesis At a party hosted by Zoe Zimmer, a girl named Kamala Khan leaves because her Muslim culture was being insulted. While leaving, a strange cloud covers Jersey City. After passing through, Kamala has become a shapeshifter. Initially, she transforms into a blonde woman in a leotard and starts acting like a hero. But she finds the form uncomfortable and goes for a more casual look, becoming Miss Marvel. Eventually, other heroes started to appear: Cyclops, Ghost Rider, Hulk, Iceman, Inferno, Phoenix, Quake, Spider-Man, and Wasp. They are quickly recruited into the Avengers and put up a good display. However, Phoenix, Inferno, Ghost Rider, and Cyclops suspects something is wrong, feeling like their first mission was staged, citing how Phoenix noted that something was wrong with their minds. The group relents and investigates the Raft, the government sponsored prison designed to hold supervillains. They start finding records of supervillains breaking out of the prison on a weekly basis. This contradicts statements about the supervillains gears being traded around on the black market, leading to a further investigation. But SHIELD agents come to apprehend them for unrestricted access. The group is forced to flee, but not before Ghost Rider uses the penance stare on a SHIELD agent he deemed guilty. In the stare, he learnt of a location in the middle of nowhere called Fort Jones, where they find two things: The frozen, living body of the original Captain America, and a supercomputer created by SHIELD called Ultron. It admits that in the Cold War, Hydra had secretly infiltrated SHIELD and turned it into a front for Hydra, with the Avengers their main enforcers. Left no choice, the information is leaked onto the internet and are forced to watch the fire they created. SHIELD is put under scrutiny, and the Avengers are brought into the US Government for the Thunderbolts Program. After that, the ten heroes are approached about a new team: The Champions. Heroes For Hire From the fall of the Avengers and SHIELD, new teams are created: The new Thunderbolts lead by the revived Steve Rogers and Howard's son Tony, the original team now considered the Dark Avengers, and the team funded by Rand Industries called the Champions. After foiling a robbery, they are given two new members: Ironheart and Patriot. New U Technologies A new company called New U Technologies starts appearing. It starts curing the dying and even the dead start popping up. The Champions feel suspicious given that one of those revived gave Miles' spider-sense tingling. They eventually find out that some people start to vanish. They investigate, and finds New U is working with a number of criminals, lead by a man called the Jackal. They eventually find evidence that the missing people were turning into zombies due to a flaw in the Jackal's design. They are brought to his resort for families brought back alongside Danny Rand, the Champions leader. However, he calls out the Jackal isn't using any responsibility with this work. The Silver Age Due to the Actions of Hydra, an alternate Earth has appeared over the sky of Jersey City. And on are an alternate team of heroes. Including Miss Marvel (Carol Danvers), Ghost Rider (Johnny Blaze), Hulk (Rick Jones), Spider-Man (Peter Parker), and many more. Ulysses and Hope Yards Eventually, a new organization arrives called Hope Yards. It starts becoming a major part of the city's culture, even brandishing it's own heroes, using the powers of the Inhuman Ulysses to predict crimes. Battle of the Atom Time travelers from the future come to put the reigns on the Champions. They include Cyclops (Scott Summers), Hulk (Amadeus Cho), Ice-Thing (Bobby Drake), Xorn (Jean Grey), Red Queen (Nadia Pym), and more. Venom War The Venom Symbiote has grown gigantic, slowly consuming the city while splitting apart to take over the civilians, turning them into monsters. Spider-State The Jackal has released a virus that slowly turns Jersey State into Spider-State. War of the Earths Earth-3999, Alternate Earth-3999, and Counter Earth-3999 are on a collision course with one another, and only two can be saved. Residents Champions Miss Marvel (3999).jpg|Kamala Khan (Earth-3999) Cyclops (3999).jpg|Scott Summers (Earth-3999) Ghost Rider (3999).jpg|Robbie Reyes Hulk (3999).jpg|Amadeus Cho (Earth-3999) Iceman (3999).png|Bobby Drake Inferno (3999).png|Dante Pertuz (Earth-3999) Phoenix (3999).jpg|Jean Grey (Earth-3999) Quake (3999).png|Sky Spider-Man (3999).png|Miles Morales (Earth-3999) Wasp (3999).png|Nadia Pym (Earth-3999) Ironheart (3999).png|Riri Williams (Earth-3999) Patriot (3999).png|Rayshaun Lucas (Earth-3999) Nova (3999).jpg|Samuel Alexander (Earth-3999) Stinger (3999).jpg|Cassandra Lang (Earth-3999) X-23 (3999).jpg|Laura Kinney (Earth-3999) Classmates Anna Maria Marconi (3999).jpg|Anna Maria Marconi (Earth-3999) Bruno Carrelli (3999).jpg|Bruno Carrelli (Earth-3999) Flash Thompson (3999).jpg|Eugene Thompson (Earth-3999) Gwen Stacy (3999).jpg|Gwendolyne Stacy (Earth-3999) Harry Osborn (3999).jpg|Harold Osborn (Earth-3999) Katie Bishop (3999).jpg|Katherine Bishop (Earth-3999) Kenny McFarlane (3999).png|Kenneth McFarlane (Earth-3999) Liz Allan (3999).jpg|Elizabeth Allan (Earth-3999) Lockjaw (3999).jpg|Lockjaw (Earth-3999) Maddie Cho (3999).jpg|Madame Curie Cho (Earth-3999) Michaela Miller (3999).png|Michaela Miller (Earth-3999) Michelle Jones (3999).png|Michelle Jones (Earth-3999) Nakia Bahadir (3999).jpg|Nakia Bahadir (Earth-3999) Ned Leeds (3999).jpg|Edward Leeds (Earth-3999) Peter Parker (3999).jpg|Peter Parker (Earth-3999) Zoe Zimmer (3999).jpg|Zoe Zimmer (Earth-3999) Ulysses Cain (3999).jpg|Ulysses Cain (Earth-3999) Valeria Richards (3999).jpg|Valeria Richards (Earth-3999) Goblin Nation Green Goblin (3999).jpg|Norman Osborn is a local businessman whose experiments with the Terrigan Mists lead to a mutation that drove him mad. Hobgoblin (3999).png|Jason Macendale is Norman Osborn's bodyguard, who he recruited as a Goblin Knight to defend the Goblin Nation. Menace (3999).jpg|Nobody will ever understand why Lily Hollister became Menace. Although it might just be for shits and giggles. New U Technologies Black Cat (3999).jpg|Felicia Hardy is a classmate of Kamala's. She's blackmailed into taking a super soldier serum to serve New U Technologies. Jackal (3999).jpg|Raymond Warren is the CEO and Founder of New U Technologies. Lineage (3999).png|Gordon Nobili is the Jackal's second in command. Lizard (3999).jpg|Curt Connors is the chief scientist Mister Negative (3999).jpg|Martin Li is the face of New U Sandman (3999).jpg|William Baker can only contain his powers if he's with New U Scorpion (3999).jpg|Mac Gargan was put into the unstable suit. Tinkerer (3999).jpg|Phineas Mason is an engineer for hire Superior Spider-Man (3999).jpg|Otto Octavius' mind in the body of the Proto-Clone. Sinister Six Electro (3999).jpg|Max Dillon is an electrician who was struck by lighting caused by the Terrigen Mists. Now, he's all about KABOOM! Kraven (3999).jpg|Sergei Kravinoff is an obsessed hunter. Mysterio (3999).png|Quentin Beck can practically make magic with his illusions. Rhino (3999).jpg|Alex O'Hirn is now a monster. Shocker (3999).jpg|Herman Schultz was easy to convince to join the team Vulture (3999).png|Adrian Toomes is the leader of the Sinister Six Heroes For Hire Bruce Banner (3999).png|Bruce Banner Claire Temple (3999).jpg|Claire Temple Colleen Wing (3999).jpg|Colleen Wing Foggy nelson (3999).png|Foggy Nelson Helen Cho (3999).jpg|Helen Cho Jessica Jones (3999).jpg|Jessica Jones Luke Cage (3999).jpg|Luke Cage Matt Murdock (3999).jpg|Matt Murdock Danny Rand (3999).png|Danny Rand Thunderbolts Black Widow II (3999).jpg|Sharon Carter, Steve's new girlfriend. Captain America II (3999).jpg|Steve Rogers is the real Captain America. Deadpool (3999).jpg|Wade Wilson is insane Hawkeye (3999).jpg|Clint Barton never misses. Iron Man (3999).jpg|Tony Stark is the Iron Man Legacy. Red Hulk (3999).jpg|Thaddeus Ross (Earth-3999) Songbird (3999).png|Melissa Gold (Earth-3999) Speedball (3999).jpg|Robbie Baldwin is the youngest member Winter Soldier (3999).jpg|Bucky Barnes was found a prisoner of Hydra not long ago. Ant-Man (3999).jpg|Scott Lang as Ant-Man She-Hulk (3999).jpg|Jen Walters Wolverine (3999).jpg|James Howlett Dark Avengers/HYDRA Baron Zemo (3999).jpg|Helmut Zemo is a rising Philanthropist in New Jersey who set up shop in Jersey City. He aids a lot of efforts in the city such as Hope Yards and K.I.N.D.. However, most people don't know that he's a leader of Hydra. Black Ant (3999).jpg|Eric O'Grady is a man with an attitude. He was convinced to work on the Avengers Initiative to avoid jail time. He's being brainwashed to be Hydra's most dangerous soldier. Black Widow (3999).jpg|Natasha Romanoff is a Russian Spetnaz agent who was recruited into Hydra after the fall of Soviet Union and regularly experimented on to remain in top shape. Captain America (3999).jpg|Frank Simpson is a mentally unfit Army Ranger who was brainwashed into being Hydra's best weapon. Chameleon (3999).jpg|Dmitri Kravinoff is Natasha's partner in the former Spetnaz. And like her, he joined Hydra. Crossbones (3999).jpg|Brock Rumlow had been horrifically scarred, and now very bitter, he joined Hydra for a chance to vent some rage. Discord (3999).jpg|Joshua Richardson is a classmate of Kamala Khan. After being written off as a dumb jock, being dumped by his girlfriend after she learnt she was really a lesbian, and being arrested due to a prediction by Ulysses, he was at his lowest when Hydra convinced him to join them. Doctor Octopus (3999).jpg|Otto Octavius is a mad scientist who alligned with Hydra to continue his research in his power suit. Elektra (3999).jpg|Elektra Natchios is an assassin/mercenary that was recruited into Hydra to be a bodyguard to Zemo. Hive (3999).jpg|Hive is the inhuman leader of Hydra. After returning to the Earth thanks to the aid of Hydra, he released the Terrigan Mists to bolster the Inhuman population, creating Miss Marvel. He's currently possessing the body of agent Grant Ward. Kingpin (3999).jpg|Wilson Fisk is the corrupt businessman with connection to both legal and illegal businesses, Hydra being one of them. Lockdown (3999).jpg|Becky St Jude is one of the many new inhumans who formed a team of heroes that Kamala joined to protect the city. But she started to abuse the power of law and also went out of her way to make Jersey City hate Kamala. When she was finally arrested, K.I.N.D. approached her. Madame Hydra (3999).jpg|Elisa Sinclair is Captain America's handler. Red Skull (3999).jpg|The Red Skull is the leader of Hydra from World War II. Scarlet Witch (3999).jpg|Wanda Maximoff is a runaway who was controlled by Hydra for years. Silver Samurai (3999).jpg|The Yashida Corporation is a secret ally of Hydra. Susan Storm (3999).jpg|Susan Storm is the director of "S.H.I.E.L.D." Taskmaster (3999).jpg|Tony Masters is an amnesiac mercenary. His memories constantly erased. Venom (3999).jpg|Eddie Brock is bound to the alien symbiote. Hydra is the only thing that can help him control it. Viper (3999).jpg|Ophelia Sarkissian is Hydra's deadliest assassin. Vision (3999).jpg|The Vision is a robot created to serve the Avengers. Category:Realities Category:Earth-3999